


Ex's and Oh's

by Morning_Mr_Milkovich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morning_Mr_Milkovich/pseuds/Morning_Mr_Milkovich
Summary: Trevor and Ian talk about their ex's. Ian is reminded of an evening he spent with Mickey.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Trevor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Ex's and Oh's

**Author's Note:**

> I love gallavich with all my heart, but I do love Trevor and think he deserves the world. This started of as just an Ian/Trevor fic, but I couldn't resist adding a Mickey flashback. This fic is for people like me who appreciate both relationships, but it can be seen as in favour for either if you have a preference, although I think it leans more to Trevor. 
> 
> Sorry this was so long. Enjoy!

Ex's and Oh's

Ian wasn't sure how they'd arrived at the topic of ex's, but he didn't like where it was going. 

It had been an average day for the second eldest Gallagher son. He'd woken up in a cheerful mood, gone to work, had lunch with his co-workers. All in all, it was an ordinary day. This, however, was a curve ball. 

Trevor had messaged him earlier asking for them to meet at his place, and that's where he was now, sitting on Trevor's sofa with his hands clenched between his legs, trying to hide the clamminess of his palms. Talking about his past was complicated, and not always pleasant. It wasn't that his memories held any shame, or that he regretted his life choices, just that there were a few difficult topics to broach. 

Trevor already knew that Ian was bipolar, having made sure he'd told him quite soon into their relationship, but there were a few more inner demons he had yet to share. Namely, one quite violent demon, quite small in height but big in demeanor, and not something he wanted to discuss in detail at this present time. He'd moved on from that part of his life, from that part of himself. 

This was why when Trevor placed his beer on the table, sat back and said, “I wanna know about your ex's”, Ian was rather nervous. At first, he just looked at him, opening and closing his mouth, unable to find the right words. The question had been so out of the blue, no lead up, no warning. They were having a perfectly normal conversation about each of their days, and then he springs this on him?

Once Ian had regained his composure, he let out a breath and smiled uncomfortably. “What exactly do you want to know? I mean, we were together, now we're not. Is there much more to say?" 

Trevor nodded, giving him a small smile, chuckling slightly. “Right, I get it. It's a touchy subject.”

“You could say that.” Ian rubbed the back of his neck, hoping that they could return to this conversation another time, or even better, not at all. But of course, Trevor did not relent. 

Trevor placed a reassuring hand on Ian's knee, having noticed that Ian's hands were now firmly pressed between his thighs. “Look, there's nothing you can tell me that will shock or scare me away, okay? And if there's something you're not ready to say, then I'll wait until you are. This is just a casual coversion, alright? It's not some big talk that defines this stage of our relationship. I just want to know more about you, and I think that our ex's can say a lot about who we were and who we are now, don't you think? Just be honest with me, Ian.”

That was something that had drawn him to Trevor in the first place, the openness, the honesty - something that had been lacking from the majority of his previous relationships. He wasn't afraid to speak up when he felt something was unjust, and he always spoke his mind, never hid what he was feeling or thinking. 

Ian listened to him speak, the panic in his stomach slowly subsiding, and nodded. He did agree with what Trevor had said. Mickey was a huge part of who he was now, and yet, it felt strange, the thought of speaking to his current boyfriend about him. Even though he was done with Mickey Milkovich, their relationship still felt so intimate and personal, that if he told Trevor more about it then it would stop belonging to him. 

Of course, he knew that wasn't true. It was just a way for him to avoid bringing up his rather unsavoury past. He could picture it now: Trevor staring at him in disbelief as he listed off his previous partners. “My first proper relationship was with a closeted married man with two kids who I worked for. Then, I hooked up with my sister's boyfriend's dad who was old enough to be my grandfather. In-between that, I was having an on and off thing with my fake girlfriend's jailbird brother who would have killed me if I told anyone that we were messing around.” No, something told him that Trevor wouldn't appreciate that very much. He'd just have to approach it more...delicately.

Ian hadn't realised that he'd been staring at Trevor for an uncomfortable amount of time, trying to gather his thoughts and find a subtle way to bring up Mickey. Trevor's brows were raised in question, mouth slightly open in confusion. He let out an amused breath, withdrawing his hand from its place on Ian's knee. “Hey, if it bothers you that much, then I'll go first. I have nothing to hide.”

Ian nodded, grateful that Trevor was taking the first step. His boyfriend was right. This wasn't a big deal. It was just a casual conversation between two people that trusted and cared for each other. Truth be told, he desperately wanted to know who Trevor had been with. He'd mentioned a few names in passing, but never in a lot of detail. Ian wondered if he was anything like the people Trevor had been with before, if Trevor had a type. Maybe mentally unstable gingers were his thing?

Before he could let his thoughts spiral, Trevor spoke. “Well, I guess my longest relationship was for two years, and it was with a guy called Aaron.” 

Trevor went on to explain to Ian how they'd met, how it had ended, what their relationship was like. It turns out, this Aaron guy was nothing like Ian. For a start, he was a brunette, and he worked as an accountant. It eased his mind to know that there were no obvious similarities, but somehow left a lingering feeling of unease in his chest. This previous boyfriend was so vanilla, so ordinary. Was Ian too much for him? Would he be able to cope with his health and his insane family? Or would he run away screaming, leaving a Trevor shaped hole in the wall?

Ian was overthinking this, he knew that. Trevor had said he could handle anything Ian threw at him, and he decided to believe that. 

Once Trevor had finished talking, he looked at Ian expectantly. “Come on, I've dished, so now it's your turn.”

“Uh, okay, what do you want to know?" Ian wasn't sure where to start. Kash and Ned weren't exactly his boyfriends, and Mickey was hard to explain. So that just left Caleb. Caleb was normal compared to the others. Sure, things had ended rather sourly, but it was proof that he was capable of normality. 

The next words out of Trevor's mouth caught him off guard. “I want to know about that guy you dated who went to jail. You know, the one you always talk about.”

Ian wasn't aware that he'd mentioned Mickey all that much, but apparently he had. It was something he was going to have to make a conscious effort not to do. 

Trevor's words brought him back to an evening they spent together, he and Mickey. It was a few months after Mickey had come out to a bar full of his homophobic father's friends. Ian had just shaken off a depressive episode, something that back then, he dismissed as a one time thing. They were lying in Mickey's bed, side by side, a hand behind each of their heads. The sheet was wrapped around the lower half of their bodies, sticking slightly to their skin. Mickey had a stupid grin spread across his face, still feeling giddy from what had just happened between them. 

Ian was sure he would have felt the same, if it weren't for one question probing his mind. The air between them was peaceful, calm, unsaid praises lingering. He didn't want to ruin the silence, but his mind wouldn't let him rest. Ian stared up at the dirty white ceiling, inspecting every crack and bullet hole, the way the lamp light cast a dim shadow across half of the room. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mickey bring his fingers to his lips, touching them gently. “Man, my lips are still fucking tingling.” 

Ian was glad that his boyfriend was the one to break the silence. It gave him the confidence to ask what was pressing at him. He opened his mouth to speak, contemplating for a second, before deciding to close it again. 

Of course, Mickey noticed. “What?” When Ian didn't answer, he pressed further. “Come on man, what is it? You obviously have something to say, so say it.”

Ian turned his head to give Mickey an innocent look. He decided to just come out with it. “Does it ever weird you out that I've done stuff with so many guys?”

Mickey rolled his eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh. “Why the fuck are you asking that? Can't I enjoy this high without thinking about the amount of old dude's dicks that have been in your mouth?”

Ian wasn't sure why he'd said it, or why the question was in his mind in the first place. “I suppose it's because we've never spoken about it, my job, or the people before - and during - you.” 

Mickey's raised up to get a better look at him, confusion on his face. “Why do we have to talk about it? I don't care about that shit.”

“Oh yeah?” Ian raised his eyebrows and tried to hide his smile. “So, you never get jealous when I'm at the Fairy Tale?”

“Fuck off.” Mickey shoved him lightly without much malice, so Ian knew he was only playing. 

Ian chuckled, letting himself be pushed. “Come on, Mick. It doesn't bother you at all?”

Mickey looked away awkwardly. “I don't know, man.” He shrugged half-heartedly, obviously uncomfortable. “You do what you have to do. A job's a job, right? And those other douche bag grandpa's you used to fuck, I know they don't mean anything to you. I know you care about me, not them, so I put them out of my head.”

“Aw, Mick, who knew you were such a romantic,” Ian pulled a sweet face, mocking his confession, poking him in the side. “Come here.” He moved towards him, his lips pouted outrageously for a purposefully sloppy kiss. 

“Get the fuck off me man!” Mickey batted at Ian's hand, pushing his face away from him. “Hey, if you can't take it seriously then don't ask the fucking question.”

Ian moved back, a small smile on his face. He had taken it like a joke, but Mickey's words did mean a lot. It wasn't every day that they openly talked about their relationship. But when they did, it was special, and it was genuine. 

“Sorry,” Ian apologised sincerely, rolling onto his front and wrapping an arm over Mickey's torso. 

Mickey avoided his eyes but relaxed into his touch, signalling to Ian that he forgave him, not that he was particularly angry in the first place. 

“I do care about you, and it means a lot that you trust me. Thank you.” Ian leaned up and planted a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. He watched as a small smile crept onto his lips, unable to stay mad at Ian for long. “Yeah, whatever man. Now, do you want to keep chatting, or do you wanna go for round two?”

The redhead bit the inside of his cheek, looking across at Trevor, snapping back into the room. His heart ached at the memory that had just run through his head. He felt guilty for thinking of another man whilst in the presence of his current boyfriend, but even though he longed for Mickey in this moment, he new that this was the right place for him to be. 

“Uh, that would be Mickey. We dated for a while on and off, although I don't think you could consider a lot of it dating. We knew each other as kids, but we starting hooking up when I was fifteen.”

“So, why didn't you start dating sooner?”

“Well, he was heavily in the closet for a long time. His dad is a mega asshole. He once beat us both up pretty bad when he caught us together.” Ian saw that image of Svetlana on Mickey's lap, the pain in his eyes as he looked back at him, unable to resist his father. It wasn't something he needed to get into now. 

“Jesus, so what changed?” Trevor seemed genuinely interested in what he had to say. It was strange that he had such a desire to know about the men in his past. Mickey was happy to live in the now. 

“He came out for me, in front of his father, his wife, pretty much the whole of the damn south side - or at least that's what it felt like. And he did it for me, because he loves me.” Ian quickly caught himself. “I mean, loved me. I'm completely over him now, done, finished.”

Trevor processed all he had heard, not looking convinced. “You don't sound over him to me.”

Ian returned Trevor's gesture from earlier, placing a hand on his knee, shifting closer on the couch. “I am, believe me. I'm not visiting him in jail. I'm here, with you. Doesn't that say something?”

Trevor shrugged. “I guess so.”

“Plus, he's not going to be out of jail for a long time, trust me.”

The brunette chuckled at that. 

“You make me feel sane, like I can finally breathe. I really like you Trevor, like, a lot.”

Trevor looked at his feet, unable to hide his smile. “Well, that's good, because I really like you too, a lot.”

Ian grinned, closing the space between them and pressing their lips together gently. There was no rush to the kiss, no urgency or deep rooted desire. It was sweet, and said everything that needed to be said. They were here, together, and that was what felt right. It didn't matter who they had loved or who they may love in the future. Ian liked Trevor, and Trevor liked Ian, that's all that mattered. 

They spent the night on the couch, sharing sweet kisses and soft touches, chatting about the past and the future and little mundane things that would drive most people insane with boredom. Ian thought about how nice it was, and how he wanted to hang on to this for as long as possible, and he could see in Trevor's eyes that he felt exactly the same.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first proper fanfic that I've ever written, so if you have any thoughts, I'd love to know them. Also, leave any requests for other fanfics in the comments if you'd like and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
